


Impression

by Garance



Series: Vieux travaux absolument nuls [5]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I like this movie, M/M, Not good for me, very small
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Même s'il avait été humilié par Ant-man, Falcon devait avouer que l'homme-fourmi l'avait impressionné.





	Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un petit one shot, je suis pas fan de ce que j'ai écrit, mais celui-ci aussi est ancien.

Impression

 

Même s'il avait été humilié par Ant-man, Falcon devait avouer que l'homme-fourmi l'avait impressionné, réussir à voler un objet sous ses yeux et le battre, on pouvait parler d'exploit, ou de miracle. 

 

Il était donc partit chercher des informations, pour le Captain et les Avengers, et avait finit par retrouver sa trace, mais ce n'était qu'après l'avoir rencontré, que des sentiments pour lui avaient commencé à apparaître et à se manifester. 

 

''Scott Lang.'' dit Sam 

''J'ai rien volé !'' s'exclama Scott en levant les bras 

''Je ne suis pas là pour ça, baisse tes bras.''

''Attends ?! C'est toi le faucon !''

''C'est vrai, et toi tu es l'homme-fourmi.''

''Seulement quand il le faut.''

''Venons-en au fait, Captain America et moi-même te voulons pour compléter les Avengers, tes capacités peuvent nous être utiles, et tu l'as prouvé, que ce soit en me battant et en volant un objet top secret du SHIELD, ou en supprimant la menace qu' était Darren Cross alias Yellow Jacket.''

''Captain America me veut ?! Moi dans les Avengers ?! 

''Oui.'' Sam dit simplement en croissant les bras

''Waouh, je dois rêver, c'est forcément un rêve...'' Scott souffla 

''Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas un rêve, mais ça pourrait devenir un cauchemar si tu déclines.''

''Bon, bah, je suppose que j'ai vraiment pas le choix, j'accepte !''

''Sage décision, Scott.''

''Est-ce que l'on peut parler de décision si l'on risque sa vie à dire 'non'...? Enfin, c'est quoi ton nom à toi ?'' 

''Sam Wilson, alias Falcon.''

 

Après quelques missions faîtes ensemble, Scott et Sam s'étaient rapprochés, et se connaissaient l'un l'autre mieux que personne. 

 

Falcon et Ant-man étaient maintenant devenus plus qu'amis, plus que deux membres d'un duo, des amants, non, peut-être juste un couple imaginaire. Qui sait ? Eux ? 

 

Nous ne le saurons peut-être jamais... 

 

Fin


End file.
